survivalbeginningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
So, many, many people join this game and the first thing that comes into their mind is 'What in Robloxia should I do first?'. Many things, actually. You could build a boat, make a club (and kill everyone (non-violently)), or just burn random things. But how will you be able to do this, exactly? First, the tools mustbe recognized. *The first tool should have a hand. This allows you to move placed objects (not from tools, but from your inventory). Kind of useful, since it has a stud-by-stud grid, which makes it easier to place things in the right place. *Your second tool should have one word on it called Forage. If you know what this means, then use it! If you have no idea, and don't have a dictionary at hand, then I'll tell you what it does. Sellect the tool and click on almost any object. Wait a little bit, and you have put the item into your backpack! Some materials require certain tools, but we will get to that later. *I shouldn't have to explain, but I will. The Eat/Drink button will have your character eat or drink whatever you point at (it does not mean that you can eat trees). You better be with food and water often. If your hunger OR thirst bar reaches zero, death happens (to you, not your friend). *This tool is, as any can probably guess, a torch. Holding it will have it emit a good amount of light. Great for exploring caves to get that precious mithril. Now that we have the tools covered, let's get to how to use any object that BURNS. If you just started, it is likely your tool for burning is a flint. Hold it in your hand, and try it on that tree over there. What, you don't see it? It's due north! Oh, you don't have a compass. Well, just pick one then. Now click with your flint on the trunk. Most likely, nothing happens! Don't worry, your tool is not broken. Keep trying until that tree trunk is red. Congratulations! You have done your first act of DESTRUCTION! Now go craft an axe. It's pretty basic. Once you have your axe, click on one of the HUGE tree trunks while holding it. You now have a big wooden log! Get another log and craft a wood segmet. Craft another segment. You should by now be able to craft some structures. Now stop surviving and start adding onto your favorite island your new home. Ewwww, you like THAT island? Oh well, to each their own. Now craft some stuff you would like on your island, and place them down. Now settle down there and relax.Try to protect your things as best as you can. By now, you might have a stone knife, which does more damage than those little wooden clubs. Making bread will probably be the best way to get food, as berries and fruits are barely filling up your hunger. First, craft a mill. Now, find some wheat and craft a wheat bundle. Drop it into the mill and you will get flour. Craft a container and get water from a lake or a well. Once your container is full, click on the flour with it to make dough. Pick it up with Forage and craft it into uncooked bread. Get some foilage and place it on the ground. Take your uncooked bread and place it on top of the foilage. Use your flint to burn the foilage. Wait a little bit, and the bread will brown a bit. You now have a loaf of bread. And it takes almost no time to make this food that restores your hunger by a lot.